Wiggly Radio
Wiggly Radio is the third episode from Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!. Songs # Michael Finnegan # Rubber Boots # Emma's Yellow Bow (Little Wiggles) # Dublin Street Ballad # Glendaruel Highlanders March # Romp Bomp A Stomp (Live) Plot The Wiggles are sat at the table eating breakfast and Anthony turns on the radio and Michael Finnegan comes on as Anthony does a eyebrow dance which is later followed by a bagpipe pen dance and some piano music, which makes Lachie fall asleep. * Carnival of the Animals - Segment 2 Lachy wakes up from his sleep as Anthony makes a rooster sound. * Water for your dog advert featuring Wags. * Song #1 - Rubber Boots Anthony & Lachy are seen in a random area playing drumsticks and didgeridoo. Emma talks about how much she loves bows as she introduces The Little Wiggles! * The Little Wiggles - Segment 3 * Song #2 - Emma's Yellow Bow Captain Feathersword dances to Dressing Up instrumental. * Song #3 - Dublin Street Ballad The Wiggles tell us all about their special pipes, drums and bagpipes they are gonna use and the outfits for their friends. The Wiggly Friends walk in and all get dressed into special international music outfits. * Song #4 - Glendaruel Highlanders March * Song #5 - Romp Bomp a Stomp Gallery Screencaptures IMG 2743.PNG|Wiggle House File:WigglyRadio1.png|The Wiggles File:WigglyRadio2.png|Anthony turning on the Wiggly Radio File:WigglyRadio3.png File:WigglyRadio4.png|Simon and Emma File:WigglyRadio5.png|Anthony File:WigglyRadio6.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WigglyRadio7.png|Lachy sleeping File:WigglyRadio8.png IMG 2743.PNG File:CarnivaloftheAnimals.png File:WigglyRadio9.png File:WigglyRadio10.png|"The Rooster, Cockadoodle Doo!" File:WigglyRadio11.png File:WigglyRadio12.png IMG 2743.PNG File:WigglyRadio13.png File:WigglyRadio14.png File:WigglyRadio15.png File:WigglyRadio16.png File:WigglyRadio17.png File:WigglyRadio18.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:WigglyRadio19.png|Wags File:WigglyRadio20.png File:WigglyRadio21.png File:WigglyRadio22.png|Emma and Wags File:WigglyArena.png|Wiggly Arena File:WigglyRadio23.png|"Rubber Boots" File:WigglyRadio24.png|Emma wearing yellow rubber boots File:WigglyRadio25.png|Simon wearing black rubber boots File:WigglyRadio26.png|Lachy wearing stripey rubber boots File:WigglyRadio27.png|Anthony bare feet File:WigglyRadio28.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:WigglyRadio29.png|Anthony playing the didgeridoo and Lachy playing the claves File:WigglyRadio30.png|Anthony playing the didgeridoo File:WigglyRadio31.png|Anthony and Lachy File:WigglyRadio32.png File:WigglyRadio33.png|Lachy playing the claves File:WigglyRadio34.png File:WigglyRadio35.png File:WigglyRadio36.png File:WigglyRadio37.png File:WigglyRadio38.png File:WigglyRadio39.png|Lachy File:WigglyRadio40.png File:WigglyRadio41.png File:WigglyRadio42.png IMG 2743.PNG File:WigglyRadio43.png|Emma File:WigglyRadio44.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:WigglyRadio45.png|Little Simon playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:WigglyRadio46.png|Little Lachy playing the drums File:WigglyRadio47.png|Little Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar File:WigglyRadio48.png|Little Emma File:WigglyRadio49.png File:WigglyRadio50.png Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:WigglyRadio51.png|Captain WigglyArena.png File:WigglyRadio52.png|"Dublin Street Ballad" File:WigglyRadio53.png|Anthony playing the tin whistle File:WigglyRadio54.png|Emma, Anthony, and Lachy File:WigglyRadio55.png File:WigglyRadio56.png File:WigglyRadio57.png File:WigglyRadio58.png|Simon and Oliver IMG 2743.PNG File:WigglyRadio59.png File:WigglyRadio60.png File:WigglyRadio61.png|Dorothy File:WigglyRadio62.png|Wags, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:WigglyRadio63.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots File:WigglyRadio64.png|The Wiggly Group File:WigglyRadio65.png|Simon File:WigglyRadio66.png File:WigglyRadio67.png File:WigglyRadio68.png File:WigglyRadio69.png|Captain and Henry File:WigglyRadio70.png|Wags, Emma, Dorothy, and Lachy File:WigglyRadio71.png File:WigglyRadio72.png File:WigglyRadio73.png File:WigglyRadio74.png|Captain, Henry, Simon, and Anthony File:WiggleParkSeries10.png File:WigglyRadio75.png File:WigglyRadio76.png|"Glendaruel Highlanders March" File:WigglyRadio77.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WigglyRadio78.png File:WigglyRadio79.png File:WigglyRadio80.png File:WigglyRadio81.png File:WigglyRadio82.png|Lachy and Captain File:WigglyRadio83.png File:WigglyRadio84.png File:WigglyRadio85.png|Captain playing the bass drum File:WigglyRadio86.png File:WigglyRadio87.png File:WigglyRadio88.png File:WigglyRadio89.png File:WigglyRadio90.png File:WigglyRadio91.png File:WigglyRadio92.png File:TheCartoonWigglesSeries10.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:WigglyRadio93.png File:WigglyRadio94.png File:WigglyRadio95.png WigglyArenaSignSeries10.png File:WigglyRadio96.png File:WigglyRadio97.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WigglyRadio98.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:WigglyRadio99.png File:WigglyRadio100.png File:WigglyRadio101.png File:WigglyRadio102.png File:WigglyRadio103.png File:WigglyRadio104.png File:WigglyRadio105.png File:WigglyRadio106.png File:WigglyRadio107.png File:WigglyRadio108.png File:WigglyRadio109.png File:WigglyRadio110.png File:WigglyRadio111.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:WigglyRadio112.png|Dorothy and Emma File:WigglyRadio113.png File:WigglyRadio114.png File:WigglyRadio115.png File:WigglyRadio116.png File:WigglyRadio117.png File:WigglyRadio118.png File:WigglyRadio119.png File:WigglyRadio120.png File:WigglyRadio121.png File:WigglyRadio122.png File:WigglyRadio123.png File:WigglyRadio124.png File:WigglyRadio125.png File:WigglyRadio126.png Behind the Scenes File:I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"Dublin Street Ballad" File:I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|"Dublin Street Ballad" Promotional Material AnthonyandWagsinUluru.jpg|Anthony and Wags WigglyRadio(episode)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)Promo.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle WigglyRadio(episode)Promo.png|The Soldier On Troop F5A5F0F5-EE49-4129-9F9F-7F5AB6C24485.JPG E4E4BB77-7491-4452-8D22-80793B97A6CC.JPG 72F55C12-D392-48E4-8C32-D436D31773BF.JPG Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:2018 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 10 Galleries Category:2018 episodes Category:New Wiggles